Lydia the Cheerleadersay what?
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Lydia has a secret. Will the pack find out and how? How they will react to the New Lydia? Do they really know Lydia Martin? What Stiles will realise? #Stydia
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! This is a story i wrote yesterday after watching Bring It On with Holland Roden and i got that idea...i hopw you like it!**_

_**And guys i want you to leave at least one review at the new stories not only follows or favourites because that way i don't have...determination to write more...**_

_**Enjoy and Review!**_

_**Lydia the Cheerleader….say what?**_

_**Chapter 01: Reunion.**_

**Lydia POV**

Well since I actually forgave my dad that he got remarried and I met Lina his new wife's daughter. I went for a year to the school my dad was coach and I joined the cheerleaders, there I introduced myself as Sky which is my middle name. I'm named Lydia Skyler Martin. Anyway after we (me and my new found sister's friends) form the Dream Team Malibu everything was perfect we won the All Stars Championship and we were winners. The time came and I had to go back to Beacon Hills, Lina and her friends taught me how to be good on my own skin so when I come back I became one of the most popular girls in school. Me and Lina keep meeting with each other and our friends but since I was dragged to the supernatural I forgot how I missed them and cheering every day I felt my body asking for it but I ignore it.

**Present:**

Malia: Lydiaaaaa! Lydiaaaaa! Lydiaaaaa! Malia shouted in my ear cutting me from my daydreaming to cheer again.

We were at Stiles' house and we were have a pack meeting. I got to say Stiles reminds me Lina's boyfriend. He is cute and kind and he isn't afraid to tell what is in his mind…like the time he came up to us and kissed Lina and then told her the amazing words every girl wants to hear….and yes I do have a crush on Stiles but he is with Malia I lost my chance.

Me: OH! Qué es? I said annoyed and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me shocked….oops! I spoke Spanish….yeah Lina taught me before I leave and sometimes when I speak with them I speak in Spanish.

Stiles: Did you just spoke Spanish? He said ready to laugh. OH! Now he going to get his ass kicked! Spanish isn't not a funny language.

Me: Maybe I did. Why is so important anyway? I snapped back…yeah I'm moody when I don't dance.

Derek: Chill Lydia! We were just shocked! He tried to calm the tension inside the room and luckily I was saved by my phone…LINA!

Ahora  
Aqui no pare el party  
Mi Gente!  
Muevlo pa' tras!  
Dale duro!  
Vein!  
Sohanny!  
Ma, que paso pegate ...  
Get Loose…

I ginned at the phone and stood up and left the room and I knew everyone was still staring the door. Then I heard the door open and Stiles was out but I was sure he couldn't understand me. Yeah I was speaking in Spanish.

Me: Hola Lina! What's up?

Lina: Oh! You know girl we are coming to BH because it's a team that challenge us….are you in?

Me: Hell yeah! Wait…a sec you need to fill me with everything that happen the last year though….and there is a problem….well I haven't told anyone about….you know….

Lina: Girl! We it's not a problem! Well first your friends there aren't into that so you are safe and second do you remember the guy that you dance at the party that I broke with Evan?

Me: Yeah I do…what does he want?

Lina: He joined the TEAM! There we both screamed and did the happy dance we do when we are happy.

Me: Oh! Wait! I got an idea! You can say the team that challenged us to meet in East L.A. that way my friends won't see me cheering and we can have a Salsa showdown!

Lina: Agh! That's a great idea! You a genius!

Me: What can I say…anyway can wait to see you guys I missed you and my body is DIYING!

After that I close the phone and start screaming till my throat hurt and then I turn to walk inside Stiles' room but I saw that everyone was looking at me in a weird way like I was an alien.

Me: What? Can a girl scream from happiness when she will meet her boyfriend? I asked all innocent and I said boyfriend because I wanted to see Stiles reaction to that.

And I was right! His mouth fell open suddenly I heard Victor's car…wait! They were in town all along?

I run out so quickly that if it wasn't me I would have fall. When I run outside I saw Victor's car with Lina, Evan, Gloria, Christiana and Trey!

All the girl hopped out of the car and came running at me screaming: SKY!

We did our hand shake and then I greet the boys with a hug and then asked the question was bugging me:

Me: Well was Victor's or Evan's idea to come to pick me up?

Gloria: Actually was the team's idea. She said while grinning at me.

Cristiana: Well Sky I got the twin No. 1 you get No. 2, girl! Practice isn't the same without you thug behavior towards Evan's bitch of a sister.

Evan: YO! Christiana! Don't bring my sister to this.

Me: Oh! You had to see me what I said to Avery.

Lina: Yeah we had to hold her back not to scratch the Jaguars' Bitch face.

Evan: Okay I know my sister is a bitch but let's not bring her into this let's go and improve our Salsa…okay that goes to me and Sky…Christiana you had very good tutor. He said while smirking and me and Christiana did puking sounds…

Me: ONE TIME I DIRTY DANCE WITH SOMEONE AND YOU BUGGING ME FOR DAYS…SCATCH THAT YEARS! I said while I was laughing my ass off. I had totally forgot that the pack was there till Trey spoke.

Trey: Damn! Girl! Those hotties are your friends? She said in seductive way.

Victor: Do I need to beat anyone? Aww!

Me: No they are cool the one you have to beat his in French. I smirked and Evan groaned I was speaking for Jackson and it's Evan's cousin.

Evan: I swear it was your idea to date my cousin! Not mine!

Scott finally spoke: Who are they Lydia? And why they call you Sky.

Gloria: It's short for Skyler…duh? She said while she was looking at me hair.

Stiles: Skyler? I though your name was Lydia. He sounded hurt…good.

Everyone groaned and we said the same time: It's short for Lydia Skyler Martin!

Then we glanced at each other and we shivered and then I said: Okay Chicas y Chicos we have a team to crash! Let our hips to the work!

And with that I hopped in Victor's car and we left. As we living a glance at the pack and they were beyond shocked. It felt good.

Me: Why guys we just did that?

Lina: Well now you will have to tell them the truth and Stiles guy will get jealous and I'm sure they will follow us they seemed overprotective of you and each other.

Me: They are. I smiled and we continue our way to East LA yeah Trey had some clothes for me to wear and it was a black tank top that showed my belly and leather pants and military boots.

The guys were waiting for us in the gym where the showdown was going to be occurred there I saw my dad and my step mum. There I was shocked! My cousin was there and we are not on the best terms…good I can crush her. I went to the bathroom and I dressed with Trey's clothes and finally I felt myself and I went outside there I saw…..

THE PACK! Suddenly I was picked up by Alex and his twin, Byron and I start swearing at them and asking to let me down there I saw the guys that helped us to prepare for the All Stars Championship and the ones that taught me Kick Boxing. They winked at me and i smiled at them there I saw my dad and his wife talking to Scott….can't be good!

When they let me down I heard whistles and Alex smacked my ass and I start chasing him around the gym and Lina was calling for us to cut the crap and just go to greet our parents.

**Stiles POV**

Okay…Lydia these days is not concentrating well! She always daydreaming or talking on the phone in Spanish or texting. One day I was at her house and I notice a photo of four girls and underneath it said "My Cheer sisters!" Cheer sisters?

But I let it pass. Today it was our pack meeting and Lydia wasn't paying attention she was looking out of the window or her nails. It starts bothering me a lot! So I put Malia to kind woke her up but…she start speaking Spanish. Then her phone rang and left outside of my room. When I went to see if she was okay I heard her laughing and talking but she was speaking half Spanish half English so it was difficult to understand. Then she closed the phone and start her happy dance. She is going to East LA? There it's dangerous! That's all I understand.

Suddenly I felt Scott's hand patted my shoulder he knew I still felt a little jealous of Lydia's boyfriends. Then she turned and told us that it was her boyfriend there my heart shuttered into mine pieces.

Then I music from a car was heard and Lydia seemed to know who it was because she gasped and run downstairs opened the door and run to some girls that called her "Sky". There I saw two boys and she run and hugged them the taller one swigged her off her feet and she screamed into his ear and he was rubbing in and the other guy was laughing at him.

Lydia: Well was Victor's or Evan's idea to come to pick me up? She asked with a smile that never left her face.

Girl 1: Actually was the team's idea. She said while grinning at me. What team?

Girl 2: Well Sky I got the twin No. 1 you get No. 2, girl! Practice isn't the same without you thug behavior towards Evan's bitch of a sister. The girl said….wait did she just said Thug behavior and twins?

Guy 1: YO! Christiana! Don't bring my sister to this. He said trying to sound serious but he failed. She said while he was laughing at the girls' try to redone the scene of Lydia fighting.

Lydia: Oh! You had to see me what I said to Avery. She said as she smacked the guy's chest and he stabled back.

Girl 3: Yeah we had to hold her back not to scratch the Jaguars' Bitch face. The girl said as she high fived Lydia and then was hugged by the guy with the black hair.

Jaguars Bitch? To that me and Scott looked at each other shocked they can't talk for Katie.

Guy 1: Okay I know my sister is a bitch but let's not bring her into this let's go and improve our Salsa…okay that goes to me and Sky…Christiana you had very good tutor. He said while smirking and Lydia and the Chinese girl and they did puking sounds…

Lydia: ONE TIME I DIRTY DANCE WITH SOMEONE AND YOU BUGGING ME FOR DAYS…SCATCH THAT YEARS! She said while she was laughing her ass off. She acted weird…she acted like we weren't there and they had their own reunion.

Girl 4: Damn! Girl! Those hotties are your friends? She said in seductive way. Eww!

Guy 2: Do I need to beat anyone? WOW! Overprotective…

Lydia: No they are cool the one you have to beat his in French. She smirked and the other guy groans.

Guy 1: I swear it was your idea to date my cousin! Not mine! What does he mean? Jackson was her ex and he was in French….wait was he his cousin?

Scott finally spoke: Who are they Lydia? And why the call you Sky. He said in a confused voice.

Girl 1: It's short for Skyler…duh? She said in bitchy tone while twirling Lydia's hair.

Me: Skyler? I though your name was Lydia. I asked hurt…why did she lied to us?

Everyone groaned and they said the same time: It's short for Lydia Skyler Martin!

AA!

Then we glanced at each other and we shivered and then she said: Okay Chicas y Chicos we have a team to crash! Let our hips to the work!

And with that they hopped into car and they left. As they living Lydia glance at us and we looked beyond shocked at her. It felt like I didn't knew her anymore.

**Should i contunie? If yes what do you think will happen? Review and tell me...**

**Go check out my other stories too..**

**Thank you!**

**See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**HEYYYYY YA! Third update in one day! YAYA! Tommorow is my last day of my Winter/ Christmas Break and i have to clean and done with my homework and read my script because in Saturday we have the last rehearsal and on Sunday is the play...wish me luck! I play two mums...a mum who is a dog and a mum who is human! I wish i could play a mum who is a werewolf...hehehe i wouldn't have to learn two roles...hehehe**_

_**Shoutouts for Chapter 1:**_

_**Australia meets Germany**__**: Thank you for the tip...i'll try...i'm glad you like it! I hope it's stays special...enjoy this chapter!**_

_**sidneytrahan101**__** : Well...i updated! Thank you for the review! Enjoy!**_

_**Wolfgirl76**__**: Well you gave me an idea for this chapter! So this is deticated to you! Thank you for the idea! Enjoy!**_

**_love: Thank you for the review! I hope you still love it with this delay...enjoy!_**

**_This is deticated to Wolfgirl76 who gave me the idea! Sorry for the delay i had some family issues and i needed time for myself to heal..._**

**_Thank you for the 8 favorites and the 10 followers! I hope you like this chapter!_**

**_Enjoy! Review! _**

_**Lydia a Cheerleader…say what?**_

_**Chapter 02: My Pack…My Cheer Brothers and Sisters.**_

**Stiles POV**

Me and the rest pack followed Lydia's scent and we were arrived at East LA…what is she doing outside a Gym?

Scott: I don't get it…Lydia hates, gym… He said confused.

Malia: What are we doing here? Why you guys care so much about what Lydia does in her free time? Is her life after all…. She huffed as Kira literally pushed her out of my jeep.

Me: We care because she is our friend and her mind has been to those people and not on the Pack Meetings! I said angry…I feel jealous of those boys touching the girl I love…yeah I might date Malia but Lydia has been in my mind a lot lately…

Derek: Guys! Here they are! He said pointing at the group of laughing teenagers. The way she smiled and laughed at them made me so sad that I couldn't make her smile like that….then I saw her greet people on the way inside the Gym and I realized that this Lydia we had never met again…she was feisty and sassy but shy and good the same time…she wasn't bitchy or anything…she was….how to put it…she looked like the other Latina girls she was hanging around with. The only thing that separate her from them was her white skin and long strawberry blonde hair and green eyes.

I sighed and walked toward the Gym and the others followed suit without talking…I got the vibe they didn't like it either. When we reached the entrance the Gym was filled with people, they were greeting each other and hugged or fought or jamming in Spanish…As I looked at the benches I saw Lydia's dad and another woman with a baby bump and then anger rushed in my veins….i remembered when Lydia told us how her father left her and her mum…and he went for another woman….i didn't realized I was too close to him when he greeted me and I had to mask a fake smile.

Me: Hello, sir. How are you? I asked politely but my teeth were ready to break from the smile.

Mr. Martin: Good, Stiles. You? I heard from Lydia's mum you two are good friends. Nice. Come one sit with us, Lena and Lydia would be here in a minute. He said politely and smiled. His eyes were warm. That make me want to punch him for the pain he put through Mrs. Martin and Lydia.

Suddenly a voice was heard from afar, Lydia's voice.

Lydia: ALEX! BRADON! LET ME DOWN! She yelled at two identical boys.

The boys were laughing and caring Lydia who was dressed in military pants and boots and a dark green on shoulder in shirt and one red tank top underneath it…she looked different….

Then a girl yelled at the three of them: LYDIA! BRADON AND ALEX! GET YOUR ASSES HERE TO GO GREET OUR PARENTS! She yelled earning weird looks from everyone inside the Gym.

I notice that as the guys put her down she glance where we were and her parents and her smiled faded…she didn't want us here?

After she was put down her and the girl that screamed came towards us and I notice that one of the twins smacked Lydia's ass on the way here and she glared at him and he laughed.

Girl: Hey mum, Eric, baby sibling you are not in our world yet. How are you guys? She said smiling and rubbed the woman's bump.

Lydia: Hey dad, Marisa, baby sibling! She said smiling and rubbed the baby's bump too and hugged each of them.

She ignored me. The rest pack had sat somewhere else I was alone here.

Marissa: Hey, Lydia and Lina. We came to see you cheer. Go knocked them down! She said and fist pumped both girls and laughed.

Mr. Martin: Go! Sweethearts! He said to them smiling. And the girls left.

Suddenly music start playing: DVBBS &amp; Joey Dale- Déjà Vu.

Lina girl was at front and next to her from the right was Lydia and to her left side was another girl (Christiana) suddenly Lydia start flips like a Gymnastic athlete and then she stopped and start dancing moving her legs in a hip hop way and next to her were three African American guys and two Latino looking girls. Then Lina girl and the rest walked between them and copied them. Then they stopped and all at the same time looked at the right where another team started dancing.

I was amazed with what they were doing…. I guess she was nervous all this week about it and that's why she didn't paid attention to anything.

When they finished and start hugging each other Lydia was picked up by one of the twins and kissed her as he twirled her around and after he let her down she smiled but she was picked up by the Latino guy with the deep voice.

I pang of jealousy run through my veins….why now? Scott and the rest catch up with me and because Malia was angry with her for some unknown reason she went up to her and asked her to introduced us to her friends.

Lydia: Sure. Hey! Guys! I want you to meet you my friends from Beacon Hills! They are Scott, Derek, Stiles, Malia, Kira, Liam, Mason and Brett. Guys from Beacon Hills they are my Cheer brothers and sister, Lina the Leader, Christiana, Victor, Cristina's boyfriend, Evan Lina's boyfriend, Gloria, Trey, Byron(Twin 1), Alex (Twin 2) my boyfriend, Michaela, Teresa, Talia, Valentine, Nicolas, Henry and Josh. And then it's me co- Captain of the Dream Team. She said smiling and pointing at each other and them.

I felt like I was hit by lighting when she told us that Alex was her boyfriend…. I have no chance do I? I know I'm with Malia I do care about her but Lydia is driving me crazy in ways she shouldn't!

Scott: Wait! You are cheerleader? Co-Captain? Since when? Scott asked confused as Derek rolled his eyes at his stupid questions.

Lydia: Remember me in Middle School? And that in the two first grades of High School I was not there? Then, I was in the school my dad was couch and Lina had just moved in with her mum and me. She used to have her own Cheering team so she helped us and brought some people from her old one and here we are! She explained smiling. Gosh! Her eyes are glowing like the time before she learned at the supernatural side of Beacon Hills and when she first met Alison.

**Lydia POV**

I was so nervous when Lina forced me to say "hi" to my dad and in front of Stiles and acting like he wasn't there. It wasn't hard but I felt bad. I know I did that for three whole years but still hurts.

I love him but clearly he has moved on from the little crush he had for me….time to move on too, Alex had agree over text to help me see what really Stiles is feeling by posing as my boyfriend….trust me he has no feeling for me…he is bisexual and in a relationship with Antonio, guy from school. Antonio agreed to lend me his boyfriend for a week as Gloria made a research in the internet saying that a boy need one week to realize his true feelings for a girl…I don't think it's true because it got me three fucking years to realize mine for Stiles. But it worth the shot.

Let's see….

_**So? What do you think? Will Stiles fall for that trick or Alex and Antonio will get caught? Will Stiles realizes his feeling for Lydia before the week is over? What will he do? Why Malia is angry? Tell me what do you think it will happen in your reviews!**_

_**Go check out my other stories too!**_

_**See you!**_

_**-Vicky**_


End file.
